lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/Eras of Arda
News and Announcements Discord Join our Discord server for direct contact and live actual roleplay, discussion, barter and twaddle! The Second Age Server Discord Channels General Information The Server The Second Age Server is made for people who wants to experience the Second Age. The timeline of our server begins after the forging of the Rings of Power, when Annatar was revealed to be Sauron. This means factions like Eregion still exist, as they have not been destroyed yet. In order to ensure the best Second Age experience, we have made a Second Age sub-mod, which will change various textures, biomes as well as the map to fit with the theme of the Second Age. The year of the server can be calculated by adding 200 years to the date shown by the mod and then assuming we take place in the Second Age, thus meaning if the mod displays we're in the Shire Reckoning 1407, we would be in the Second Age 1607. For further contact with us as well as announcements, you are more than welcome to join our Facebook page We are a server open to the majority of the community, although roleplay is adviced. In our experience, everyone is going to have a much more fun time when they are roleplaying, which is why we are going to set this base line for the server. This does not mean players have to pick lore characters, as custom characers are more than welcome as well. However, roleplay is key and is expected! The greater and more you roleplay, the more we're going to like you in staff, and who knows - maybe it'll trigger a nice gift someday? Our special version of the LotR mod will update along with the original version, and in future we might update some of our features as well, such as adding in the missing continents of Dark Land as well as the Land of the Sun. We are more than open to hear your questions, and we hope to see you on the server soon enough! The Second Age Map The map of the server is a whole new map setting in the Second Age of the Tolkien universe. It currently contains the continents of Middle Earth, Númenor, and Tol Eressëa (Aman/Valinor was removed for performance reasons), although the continents of Dark Land as well as the Land of the Sun might be added at a later point. The new map contains many new biomes in many new places in order to represent the Second Age in the best and most interesting way! Things will look very differently in the map of the Second Age Server compared to the maps of many other servers, which will mean a new experience for the many veteran players joining the server! Click the map below for a closer look on the biome colour map of the server and to get an idea on where to locate the server's default factions and the warps that are unique to those factions. Check this table for a full list of the lore based factions and there whereabouts, in agreement with this map. A full table of predefined factions and their warps is provided via this link: Full faction list + Faction Warps Partnership with The First Age LOTR Server Under heavy re-construction after PredatorFish received ownership over the First Age Server. Roleplay and Roles Roleplay is advised (but not a must) and you must therefore apply in order to become a lore character. You are also welcome to apply for a special custom character, in order to get on this list, however it is not a necessity to do for custom character, unless it rules a faction. You are more than welcome to join the server without applying for anything. The application must be posted here and must include the lore of the applied character, why you want to become said character as well as your experience with the mod and roleplay in general. Make your application seem appealing if you can, like any assignment - it does give a bit of bonus points. As of now, players applying for evil roles and factions will have the right to claim a free set of faction gear (armour + a single weapon and a set of tools) Accepted characters will be posted down below: Factions Here you can find the current existing factions on the server as well as their respective leader. Custom factions are allowed to be made, by applying to staff. More factions will be added underway, as more factions gets implemented in the mod. Meanwhile for requested factions like the Avari elves or Easterlings (which will be official mod factions as soon as they become implemented in the mod), we advice you to apply for them as custom factions. The factions in the list below are just some of the many potential factions on the server. Check this table for a full list of the lore based factions and there whereabouts, in agreement with the map used on the server. A full table of predefined factions and their warps is provided via this link: Full faction list + Faction Warps Rules of the Server Section A. – General Rules: §1. Common sense is to be expected. Any breakage of such common sense will be taken as a breakage of the rules, and the punishment will always depend upon the crime. The rule of common sense applies to the use of RP as well. §2. The word of the Staff is law. If you disagree with it, contact the staff member in question's superiors, and if they have none - then there is not much that can be done. §3. Swearing is allowed, in moderation (none of the more "extreme" words - keep it about PG-13), but if someone stresses that it is making them uncomfortable, and this is ignored, or swearing is used in any other form of malice, then that is a breakage of the rules. §4. Any specific major roles upon the server that come from lore will require an application. For more info about specific roles, see the Roleplay section. §5. Any disrespect, towards anyone, will not be tolerated. §6. Hacking, in any form, is punishable by a permanent ban. Same rules apply for use of player radar and X-Ray mods! §7. Being in the Nether as well as in the Overworld, except for the spawn area, is not allowed! §8. It is not allowed to claim or block off Fast Travel points, even if your faction owns the land or area! All players must be able to travel to and from a Fast Travel point freely! §9. No combat-logging (logging off while in combat or teleporting away!) §10. No spawn nor afk-killing! Same goes for for spawn-killing! §11. Waypoints inside other players' builds/claimed areas is not allowed without their consent! At the same time, if a settlement is walled off, do not use spiders to climb over them! §12. When teleporting to a player or nearby a player, at least 3 minutes must occur before attacking the player is allowed! This applies fast travel and killing people returning from afk as well. You may not lay behind someone, who's afk, waiting for them to come back in-game and then immediately kill them! If the fight has already been initiated, and a restarts suddenly happen, one does not need to wait 3 minutes again, as the restart happened mid-fight. §13. Any form of exploits, or cheats that aren't necessarily hacks, will be punished relative to the crime. §14. Special tags costs 5 blocks of silver. Rank tags may freely be given out by leaders to their subjects. §15. Griefing is not allowed! Looting chests belonging to other players, whether they are banner protected or not is NOT allowed either, unless a war is occurring and the warring factions has made terms of war which allows such actions to take place! §16. No use of mithril weapons or armour in a war events (raids, battles, sieges etc.) is allowed! However, faction leaders are allowed to use one single piece of mithril armour in these "events". §17. During a war, faction equipment is a must! You need a good reason for why you're not using the equipment your faction provides or something alike. Custom factions are allowed to "design" their own custom faction armour and weapon's set, although this set must be approved by staff. §18. The maximum allowed amount of NPCs is controlled by the amount of Tokens players have. Players from good factions in peace time have 10 Tokens and in war times they have 20 Tokens. Players from evil factions have 16 Tokens in peace time and in war times they have 32 Tokens. The Token cost of NPCs can be divided into thos: Levy Troops cost 1 Token, Regular Troops cost 2 Tokens, Elite Troops cost 3 Tokens, Cavalry Troops cost 3 Tokens, Large Troops (trolls, huorns, etc.) cost 6 Tokens! If in doubt regarding the class of an NPC, ask Staff! Players must hire units that belong to their faction only. §19. It is possible (but not a must) to gain leadership of official factions by applying for the lore character which rules the faction. However, should the faction already be ruled by either a custom character or a lore character, which usually does not rule the faction, the true lore ruler won’t take control of the faction. This rule only takes place, should the faction be without a leader. §20. Making large amounts of destructions around the world, for no good reasons, will be counted as world-griefing and can lead to punishment. An example of this would be a player destroying NPC structures, making large holes, burning trees half-way and all in all, ruining the world aesthetics of an area (or near someone else's building/city/land/etc.) just for fun - with no proper reason (such as RP) in any regards. §21. All players must pick an appropriate nickname for their character on the server! §22. It is NOT allowed to teleport to other players during an active combat scenario! §23. Players are allowed to request fly for building. However, fly is ONLY for building and abusing it will lead to punishment! Having fly enabled is at players' own risk, there will be no refunds if players die due to server restarting while they're mid-air! §24. When talking RP, switching from OOC (out of context/out of character) mode to RP (roleplaying) mode is advised! This can be done by using the command "/rp". Do also note that RP chat is a local chat, with a range of 80 blocks. This means that only people within 80 blocks and in RP mode can hear you, while OOC chat is global! §25. Players can obtain RP/Lore Items by proving themselves to Staff with great roleplaying or great deeds! To read more about this, check the Roleplaying Section on this wikia page! §26. RP/Lore Items can only be obtained from other players, if they are killed in war events, such as battles or sieges OR if it's a special event they have agreed on, such as a duel! Certain RP/Lore items however, cannot simply be otained, not even in war events. These RP/Lore items include things like the Mace of Sauron, The One Ring, The Rings of Power and alike. To obtain these requires special RP events, which can be agreed on by both warring parties OR by staff declaring it so. §27. It is NOT allowed to hunt the same player too often! Over-hunting the same player can lead to PvP restrictions for an unknown amount of time! §28. Players in their homeland/bases may kill other players without doing /hunt. §29. All players in unclaimed land may kill each other on sight. Moving away from home is a dangerous thing to do, and one never knows the dangers of uncontrolled land. §30. When doing "/hunt username", one may not attack until 2 minutes has occured and one has to attack the target within reasonable time! It is not allowed to do the command, then wait 30 minutes and then suddenly attack! Reasonable time is at MAX 10-15 minutes! §31. Players in hostile land have to use /hunt and the defenders has to accept for a hunt to take place. §32. Players do NOT need to use /hunt command against players from factions they are at war with! This means that "raids" are still possible if you're at war with the targeted player's faction. /hunt is only needed against players from factions you're at peace with. §33. Enchants are only allowed on RP/Lore items, whether they be weapons, armour or tools. However, the enchants on the RP/Lore items must never surpass lvl III. Enchanting books with lvl IV or lvl V can be sold to staff members for 1000 coins. §34. Players are not allowed to have +alignment with factions they RP/lore-wise are enemies with. This means that Gundabad players are not allowed to have +alignment with Dwarves for an instance, or Elves having +alignment with Mordor and so on. Under special RP circumstances can players request Staff, to be allowed to have +alignment with certain "enemy" factions. As a guideline, the default stances between the SA factions are indicated in the table presented here: Default stances between SA factions - faction alignment & roleplay guideline. Characters in factions with a mutual stance of 'eternal enemy' ('-2' in the table) get enforced negative alignment values of -10 upon faction selection. §35. Purchasing of blocks and spawn eggs. As players will not be able to make all blocks due to §34., we support players to purchase blocks from Staff members. Regular building blocks are 2 coins per block, while special blocks such as beacons cost 50 coins per block. Players can also buy spawn eggs of animals and NPCs. These can be purchased from Staff and are only to be used in Staff approved player builds and nowhere else! Pricing: The pricing is in line with the token costs for hired units and amounts: 400 + token cost * 100 = price in coins. Current spawn eggs prices: - Animal and citizens (not hireable): - Levy troops (1 token): - Regular troops (2 tokens): - Elite troops (3 tokens): - Large troops (6 tokens): - Commanders and Traders (not hireable): Restrictions: - NPC units can be acquired from any faction the players faction has a positive default stance with, but the 'home' faction NPCs should make up for at least 50% of all purchased NPCs in a settlement. Staff will see to it that at least 50% of purchased aggs in any transaction are from the 'home' faction NPCs. The default faction stances are presented in the table provided under rule A34. This is independent of any other momentary situation in-game! - Players can only have one Trader NPC per settlement, assuming settlements are at least 1000 blocks apart from each other. Examples: - Haradrim settlements can have NPCs from the Haradrim of Near Harad, the Moredain and from Mordor. - Ungolorchoth settlements can have NPCs from the orcs of Ungolordor (Dol Guldur NPCs), from Mordor, from the orcs of the Lygorchoth and Rúbaugorchoth (both Isengard NPCs) and from the Balchoth (Dunlending NPCs ... for the time being(!)). - Dorwinion settlements can have NPCs from men and elves of Dorwinion, the Nandor elves of Eryn Galen and the clans of the Avari elves (all Wood-elf NPCs), the Sindar elves of Lórien (Galadhrim NPCs), the men of the Forhawrim and Harhawrim (respectively Rohan and Dale NPCs), the dwarves of the Khazad-Zirin and Khazad-Baraz (all Durin's Folk NPCs) and even from the men of the Rhúdel. Section B. - Claiming Land and Custom Factions: §1. In order to claim an un-owned land, one must begin the construction of a settlement/colony in the unowned land. Unowned land does not include land owned by important memberless factions. Factions must declare their claim to the public, so everyone are aware of their claim! §2. The wanted land MUST be accessible, meaning if it’s blockaded in any way (as via an enemy fleet, army, unfriendly territory surrounds it etc.) it is not possible to claim the area. There must be a clear way into the area in order to claim it. There must also be a clear path of transportation, meaning if one wants to settle an island, one would require a ship as well as a harbour to sail there. The new and unclaimed land does of course not need to have a harbour first (for obvious reasons lol), but the "homebase" of the ship used in the colonization MUST have a harbour to dock the ship at. §3. Only faction leaders can claim land, meaning no regular players can claim an un-owned land, like North Eriador. It must be a faction leader or a “high-ranking” player with special permission from the faction leader to claim the land. §4. Any land with no faction-owned settlements of any sorts is considered un-owned and therefore claimable by other factions. This also means that if a faction claims an area, but forgets to construct a settlement of any sorts, it will shortly after be considered un-owned and claimable again. §5. Custom factions can be created, however – at least 3 players must be in a group in order for one to be created as a standard. However, if there is a special lore reason for it – groups with less people can create a custom faction. §6. Applications for custom factions must be made in the Wikia page or send in a message to our Facebook page. The application must contain information of which area they wish to claim in the creation of the custom faction. The area MUST be un-owned and therefore claimable. The application must also contain information about the official faction armour of the custom faction, lore of the faction, alignment and so on. It also has to make sense in a lore perspective. As soon as a custom faction application has been sent, the wanted area for the custom faction will be considered un-claimable, while the application is still in the process of being answered by staff. This rule is made so no faction claims the area while the custom faction waits for a response. As soon as the custom faction has been created, the players of the custom faction must now follow any other rules like any regular faction. §7. It is not allowed to claim new land until these requirements are filled: 1. Capital of the homeland must at least close to finished! One does not simply conquer new lands, without having something at home first... When we say "close to finished" we mean that it has basic infrastructure such as housing, markets, barracks, palace/town hall etc. The key elements of a city. Again, the city can always expand and be bigger of course, but it must have basic infrastructure before it is considered "close to finished". 2. If one has other colonies, they have to be "close to finished" as well and be of decent size! A colony is at minimum town-sized! One may not start claiming new land until the previous claimed land has a "close to finished" colony... §8. When claiming land, one must send a message to the Facebook page, showing a picture of the map which marks the area that one claims as well as showing where the colony is being placed. This is so the new claim can be added to the SA Map Overview, which can be downloaded under the section "Download Links". Section C. – Rules of War: §1. New wars can only be declared between faction leaders. §2. It is possible for the warring parties to negotiate terms of war, which can alter the rules of war, battles, sieges as well as set the outcome of the war. §3. When declaring war against another faction, one HAS to notify the enemy leader first so the defenders are aware of the upcoming war. The war may not start until then! §4. Any castles or settlement of considerable size (ask Staff if in doubt) will require a battle or siege to take, and cannot simply be walked past. §5. In order for armies go from point A to point C, the warring factions’ armies needs a clear way. This means they may cross through their own land as well as allied land. To cross neutral land, it has to be either unowned or they must make diplomatic deals, such as "open borders" to cross through the land. However, if a faction needs to go from point A to point C and Point B is hostile, they will either need to fight their way or find another way around to point C. You cannot simply attack Mordor from Eriador, if you do not have a clear way in between. Use common sense and realism to find the best way. Same rules applies when crossing the ocean with an army - and a navy will be needed to "transport" that army! However, if an enemy navy blocks the way, that navy must be defeated in order to pass through that oceanic area. §6. It is not possible for any other armies than Dwarven and Gundabad Orc armies to cross neutral or hostile owned mountains! However, all armies can cross friendly owned mountains as well as capture any enemy settlement in the mountains. §7. In order for armies to cross areas via rivers, there must be ways of transportation to cross them, such as bridges, ships or river crossings. §8. It has to be pointed out, that when talking about armies, the rules are not referring to individual players. It only refers to what is possible to attack and besiege in wars, when taking larger armies into account. This means any players can freely cross rivers and mountains whether they be hostile, neutral or friendly owned whenever they want. §9. Settlements has to be attacked in whatever order would make the most sense. This means you cannot simply attack settlements far in the east if you attack from the west. You have to conquer whatever settlements that lies the closest to your “armies” and “fleets”. §10. In order to win control of a biome/area, all "official" settlements (the ones marked on the SA Map Overview (see "Download Links" section)), must be conquered. Once all of these are conquered, the attacking nation owns the land. Peace can be made mid-war, and a peace agreement must be made by both sides of the war. §11. Any "secret" settlements (settlements not on the SA Map Overview) will not be needed to be captured in order to conquer all the land! It is your own responsibility to inform staff of the locations of the "official" settlements in your faction before a war commences! Do so by the requested format (send a message to the Facebook page showing a picture of your faction, where you mark down the locations of your builds as well as their types (city, village, castle, capital etc.) §12. Looting the captured settlements is only allowed once 24 hours has passed since the capturing of the settlement. This rule can be "over-ruled" in terms of war, if both factions agrees to it. Looting means taking stuff from chests and such and NOT griefing the place! §13. NO land, cities, settlements, etc. can be conquered without declaring war! §14. War events, such as battles or sieges, must be set an arranged time and date. The T/D (time and date) must be made with the leader of the local area, which the war events takes place on. For an instance, if a battle is to happen on Forostar, the T/D must be made between the attackers and the Lord of Forostar and NOT between the attackers and the King of Númenor, unless it's the king who directly owns the land. The leader of the local area does not need to participate in the war events, but must at least have the chance to do so, thus why the T/D must be made with him/her. §15. Players from factions which are NOT a part of the war may NOT participate in battles, sieges etc. by themselves! §16. In wars, where the defenders has less than 3 "official" settlements, castles etc., - up to 3 battles/sieges must be made in total. This means, that if a faction only has one city, the attackers must win 2 regular battles before being able to siege the capital. Should the defending faction have 2 settlements, castles, etc., the number of battles would be 1 instead of 2. §17. Wars can only be declared on the same faction every fortnight, meaning wars can not be declared on Faction 1 by Faction 2, then one day's peace and suddenly Faction 2 declares war on Faction 1 again! §18. Like when claiming land, when a war is over the war parties must send a message to staff, showing the new borders of the affected factions, so that the SA Map Overview may be changed. §19. Only designated representatives of a kingdom (such as a Diplomats/Lords/Princes/Queens etc) can declare aid to a faction if at war as long as the King or Faction leader has granted the designated representative the ability to do so. They are also the only ones allowed to establish diplomatic deals with other factions such as "open borders", "alliances", "non-aggression pacts" and so on. All treaties must be written on a signed by the affected parties as a proof of existence! Section D. – Regular Battles: §1. Battles are to be announced when attacking in open field as well as any sized un-walled settlements. §2. A battle must start with the attackers a minimum 300 blocks away from the defenders, and with a grace period to allow the the different armies to position themselves. Once the different armies are ready, the battle may commence . Armies may flee, but as soon as the fleeing army is more than 500 blocks away from the battlefield, the battle is over. You may NOT flee with teleporting or fast-travel; you MUST walk the distance! No teleportation of any kind is allowed in combat! §3. People who dies in a battle are NOT allowed to re-join it! §4. Horns of Conquest may not be used in battles of any kind (unless terms of war allows it)! Section E. – Naval Rules: §1. Naval battles are battles taking place in the sea/ocean between two standing fleets. A naval battle requires a staff member to be online, as the two fighting fleets needs to be pasted close to each other, so a fight can take place. The ships in each fleets must have a way to for players to board them, meaning a ladder, staircase or something alike. In a naval combat, once the ships or fleets have been pasted in, there will be a 5 minutes preparation time. Once that is done, the combat may commence. The victor of the naval battle may keep an X amount of the loser's ships. That amount is decided by the amount of players left from the victor's "army" in that battle. If the victor has 3 players left, ships capable of transporting 3 players max can be captured, such as 3 C2s or 1 C2 and 1 C3 and so on. However, the amount of players has to be filled, meaning a C4 wouldn't be able to be captured in this case, as it takes 4 players. §2. Fleets and ships can move one oceanic tile pr. day (see the SA Map Overview under the section "Download Links"). §3. Ships are divided into these classes: Class 1: 10-20 blocks in length. C1 ships are unable to cross the ocean, but can cross rivers and sail along the coast. They cannot initiate naval battles themselves, but can be used in defensive naval battles and can carry 1 player/or NPC. Class 2: 20-35 blocks in length. C2 ships are able to cross the ocean. They cannot initiate naval battles themselves, but can be used in defensive naval battles and can carry 1 player and 4 NPCs. Class 3: 35-50 blocks in length. C3 ships are able to cross the ocean. They can initiate naval battles and can carry 2 players and 10 NPCs. They allow colonization of islands. Class 4: 50+ blocks in length. C4 ships are able to cross the ocean. They can initiate naval battles and can carry 4 players and 16 NPCs. They allow colonization of islands. (Do note that while C1 and C2 ships cannot initiate combat themselves, if they are in a fleet with a C3 or C4 ship in it, the bigger ship can initiate the combat for them. Another thing is that the amount of players and NPCs is what the ships ALLOWS the factions to bring with them in a battle, not what they HAVE to bring. You can easily use a C4 ship, with space for 4 players and only bring 1 player with you). §4. Ships of their classes requires the same amount of beds and cabins as they can transport players and NPCs. So a Class 3 ship requires two cabins and ten beds before it is approvable. §5. All ships must be approved by a staff member, before they may be used. Ships has to be made realistically, and a staff member will be the judge of whether that is done. §6. All ship classes larger than Class 1 must be made from harbour cities in claimed territory! Class 1 ships can be made from villages in claimed territories. §7. Ship designs must reflect the culture of one's faction/race. Númenor would use Western ships, Orcs would use ships with oars, Easterlings would use Eastern designs and so on. §8. Factions unable to make ships themselves, can rent ships from other factions in order to colonize, sail armies over the ocean etc. etc. §9. There is a certain fleet composition, which all factions must fulfill. That fleet composition is 1:2:4:8. For each C4 ship, a faction needs two C3 ships, which requires four C2s which then needs eight C1s. To make it simple, for each ship, you need two ships of a smaller class. Whenever a faction does not fulfill the fleet composition requirements, for example due to ship losses in combat, it will not be allowed to make more larger ships, before the sufficient ammount of smaller ships has been made. §10. Initiation of combat can be made against fleets and ships in the same as well as adjacent ocean tiles. §11. Ships and fleets can blockade harbour cities. §12. It is possible to make naval landings on coastal cities with fleets and ships. Conquering a coastal city, harbouring ships, will allow you to capture the ships by regular capturing standard (see §1.) 'Section F. – Sieges:' §1. Sieges are to be announced when attacking walled settlements. §2. Time and date for a siege must be discussed with the leader of the besieged build (so not necessarily the faction leader)! Here we must refer to Section C. - Paragraph 14. §3. Once a siege is officially announced, at least 24 hours must occur before the siege may take place. Meanwhile the besieging nation may make a siege camp around or near the enemy fortress or city if they choose to, without the defenders being allowed to intervene. During the siege, the attackers are allowed to place siege equipment such as siege towers, ladders and alike. If the area is protected, they may ask a staff member to place their equipment where it needs to be. Explosives however, are not allowed during a siege, unless terms of war allow the use of it during sieges. §4. The gates of the besieged settlements must be unprotected during a siege battle, in order for the attackers to be able to break the gate! Note: The besieging faction may ask Staff to place a battering-ram in front of the enemy main gate (which needs to be unprotected during the siege battle). This battering ram must be designed have one piece of explosive in front of it, so it can blow a small hole on the enemy gate. The explosive may NOT be activated until during the actual siege battle and the gate has to be unprotected, so the battering ram can blow a whole into it. Supporting the server Donations The server has powerful hard- and software and high quality supoort by our hosts at Akliz. This is rather costly but worth it. In case people wish to support the server through donating via Patreon - Second Age Server Patreon. Spread the word The server is listed on the server lists and forums mentioned below. We encourage all players who feel happy about the server to vote on a regular basis, give diamonds, subscribe and favorite our submission pages. This will increase the exposure of the server to the eyes of potentially interested players. * Planetminecraft.com * Minecraft-MP.com * MCSL.com * Minecraft Servers List.net * MineCraftServers.org * Possibly more to come. Staff On-the-scenes Staff: Owner: * PredatorFish (Owner & Creator) Lore Administrator: * WarPig1237 Head Administrator: * _Durin_I Administrators: * CptArthos * TepelStreeltje * SamuVelt Trial Administrators: * Helcaryon * Grievous1138 Behind-the-scenes Staff: Lots'o'Stuff: * AlteOgre Coding Management * Timgodreuil We are very satisfied with our current Team, please do not ask to become a Staff-Member! Download Links To download the Second Age sub-mod, use this link (do note the sub-mod gets updated every now and then, adding in new content for the players to play with): http://www.mediafire.com/file/ncq9azfmlqmq1sw/LotR_Mod_-_SA_Special_Edition_V7.42.jar To download a map overview showing which factions currently controls which areas, use this link (gets updated every now and then, whenever factions conquers new areas): http://www.mediafire.com/file/d5ey844rrf68b61/SA_Map_Overview_v2.zip To download the serverside mod on the Technic Launcher, use this link (managed by Jerlag01): http://www.technicpack.net/modpack/lotr-second-age-modpack.946586 Legal Rights All rights reserved the ©2016-2017 Eras of Arda Group. No parts of these publications may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, usage for a new server - public or private, or other forms of methods, without the prior written permission of the publishers - the Second Age Server Team/Eras of Arda Group. The special version of the Lord of the Rings mod is made with special permission from Mevans - the creator of The Lord of the Rings Mod: Bring Middle Earth to Minecraft. The use of this "sub-mod" is only permitted for singleplayer use, and hosting a server with the use of our special Second Age versions of the LotR mod, without our permission, will be a direct break of copyright law and can lead to legal actions. For permission requests, contact The Second Age Server Team, Eras of Arda Group or the owner/creator - PredatorFish. Special Thanks A special thanks to AlteOgre for being of much help with the creation of the map as well as Second Age "sub-mod". As well as this, a big thanks to our main modder, Timgodreuil, for creating a special serverside mod for us containing many special possibilities! As well as this, a huge thanks to Thorin Stonehelm, High King Ithilion , Faenor Celebrî and Calanon Evergreen for supplying us with some of the many custom textures. Also, a huge thanks to Dragonovith for supplying us with lang files as well as speech and name files! We would also like to give our thanks to the LotR mod team, for helping us through this process as well. Category:Servers